


Miscommunications

by LucyLikesToWrite



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLikesToWrite/pseuds/LucyLikesToWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put a matchmaking friend and misinterpreted tweet together? Short one-shot ficlet based inside the LBD hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunications

Darcy looked up from his computer screen as something tall and blonde canon-balled into his office, and plonked herself down on his desk.

"Gigi, you almost sat on my keyboard!"

"And it's nice to see you too, darling brother."

He smiled exasperatedly up at her. "Look, I got a couch in here so you wouldn't have to sit on the desk chair, because you said it was 'preposterously uncomfortable'-"

"I was _joking_ , Will! You didn't have to get a couch just for me!"

"-And now you sit on my desk!"

"Only because I was in a hurry. Look, I know you've been busy so you might not have had time to check… stuff. Anyway, Fitz texted me to tell you that Miss Lizzie Bennet arrived in San Francisco a couple days ago, and tweeted about her "first day at Pemberley Digital" this morning."

Darcy smiled slightly, as Gigi went back to her phone. Suddenly her brow creased into a frown.

"Hey, Will, what's this on your twitter about you being in LA?"

"I don't know. Could I have a look?" Gigi handed the phone to him, and there it was:

"If the first couple days are a reflection of the year to come, then I will be spending much of 2013 in meeting rooms in Los Angeles."

"Oh yes. I spent the last couple of days in LA, but then Fitz said he'd take care of them, so I came back."

Gigi face cleared into one of understanding. "Ah, I see, well, I erm, best be off now. I need to talk to Fitz about some… things. Gimme a hug, big bro?"

She hopped off the desk, and he stood up, "You're leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I already told you, I have to see Fitz about something- hey have you gotten shorter?"

"I'm pretty sure you've just gotten taller-" he broke off as someone knocked on the door.

An achingly familiar voice started to talk. "Hi, Mrs Reynolds, I'm-" she broke off as she came round the door.

Darcy saw her shocked face over Gigi's shoulder, and wished that their first encounter in two months had been somewhere else.

"Lizzie-"

"Oh god, Darcy. I'm interrupting. I'm sorry. I gotta go."

Gigi looked up at him. "What are you waiting for?" she said, pushing him out of the room.

"Lizzie! Wait!"

She turned around. "I thought you were in LA?! You _said_ you were in LA!"

"I returned this morning. Fitz had said that he would deal with matters there."

"I wouldn't have come if I had known- I'm sorry. I thought you weren't here, and I intruded. I'm sorry."

"Lizzie, it's fine. That was just my sister. In fact, I believe she is very eager to meet you."

"Your sister wants to meet _me_? Does she even know me?"

Darcy looked at the ground. "I may have told her about the videos?"

"Oh god. Another person to hate me." His eyes snapped up.

"Hate you? How could she hate you?"

Lizzie sighed. "I've said some pretty horrible stuff. Mainly about you. Surely that's the sort of thing that makes people hate you?"

"Could you just come meet her, just for a minute?"

"Fine. I mean, it's not like I'm supposed to be doing work here, or anything."

She followed him back down the corridor and into his office.

"Gigi, this is Lizzie Bennet."

"Lizzie! I've heard _so_ much about you. I think we're going to be _great_ friends."

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAANNNND its canon-balled. ah well. i will write more soon.


End file.
